charmedfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Piper Halliwell
Piper Halliwell is a Charmed One who was born June 7th 1973. She was the second born of Patty Halliwell and Victor Bennett and second eldest sister of: Prue and Phoebe Halliwell and half sister of Paige Matthews. During the time from 2011-2011 she was considered the most powerful of the Charmed Ones with her powers of Molecular Immobilization, Molecular Combustion and Molecular Acceleration. She is married to ex-whitelighter Leo Wyatt and is the mother to Wyatt Halliwell, Chris Halliwell and Melinda Halliwell. During Season 5 she gave birth to Wyatt Halliwell, during Season 6 she gave birth to Chris Halliwell and during Season 9 she will give birth to Melinda Halliwell. Job/Professional Life Quake From the beginning of Charmed, Piper worked at a popular restaurant called Quake. It was very tough for Piper working at Quake due to having rude bosses and very long hours. Quake has been the 'place' where the Sisters would hang out at the end of a demon vanquish, and a few story-lines involved Quake quite alot. During the Season 1 finale (1999) Piper announced that she quit her job at Quake because she had, had enough of the long hours and horrible bosses. Piper's dream was to own a restaurant not to run it. P3 When Piper realized she could not get a restaurant of her own, she opted for a nightclub instead. She opened the club in the Season 2 premiere (1999) with the help of Prue and Phoebe as they gave her the loan to open it. She named it P3 aka P3 which stands for the Power of Three. 'P'rue, 'P'iper and 'P'hoebe. P3 had a rough start at the beginning as it was not attracting that many people, which meant Piper could not pay off the loan. However, when Leo put a spell on the Manager Jeff Carlton (The manager of the hit band 'Dishwalla') that put P3 on the map. The Club was known to be the place-to-be in San Francisco and was the biggest source of income after Prue quit her job at Bucklands. This would be the place where all the sisters would go to 'chill' after vanquishing demons. Piper tried to keep P3 demon free and she did a very good job at it. P3 has been the source of many story-lines and has appeared in almost all of the episodes from Season 2 to Season 8. During Season Nine Piper really wanted to sell P3 so that she would be able to get her restaurant (Halliwell's). After having to buy a very expensive potion to keep Jack Sheridan alive, Piper was not able to afford to buy Halliwell's even if she did sell P3. Powers and Abilities Molecular Immobilization Piper had this ability from the beginning, it slows down molecules to the extent that they completely freeze. When Piper first received this ability she was only able to freeze part of the room and only for a few seconds. Later on during the same Season she was able to freeze the entire for a longer amount of time. It is unknown what her limits would of been during her time outside although (at the end of Season One) she was able to freeze her side of the street and the opposite side. It was then discovered during Season Two that she could keep her power active if she kept her hands up and concentrated. Her trigger for this power was fear and she had to be scared for her to power to work. During the seasons she has been able to activate this power on command, freeze more people and for a longer period. She then developed to unfreeze certain people and certain parts of their body. Her power got so advanced that she was able to freeze good wtiches and all demons (including the Triad). During Season Nine her powers advanced to the fact that she could freeze entire blocks for an infinite amount of time. It was discovered during the episode Forgetting Jack Sheridan that Piper was able to freeze Prue without the use of her arms but by extreme concentration and squinting of the eyes. Molecular Combustion Piper gained this ability at the end of Season Three which speeds up molecules to the extent they combust/explode. When Piper first received this ability she had very little control over it and would accidently blow things up with a wave of her hands. After Prue's death Piper was able to gain control of her power and was able to wave her hands around and have nothing explode. When Piper had PMS she was able to blow the Chandelier without waving her hands, she got angry and it combusted. During Season Eight, Piper was able to blow up a Triad member with three blows to the chest. During Season Nine, Piper was able to blow anything up by just looking at it which came useful when she was tied up. During the Season 10 episode, Grey Mist, Piper was able to blow up mid-air allowing her to destroy an entire room. Molecular Acceleration Piper gained this ability at the beginning of Season Nine which reverberates molecules at a speed which causes them to melt. She uses this to melt demons, creatures and objects. Where Demons clear up after themselves nothing is left of them however if this was down to an object, its liquid form will remain. As time goes on, Piper is now capable of heating objects to the point before they melt: it should also be noted that she can create fires with this ability. Her hands glow when she activates this power. Molecular Reversion Piper gained this ability during her solo episode when she witnessed a vehicle collision; this ability reverses a molecules structure making them appear to rewind in time. When she witnessed the collision, she waved her hands at the vehicles as they collided: the vehicles then began to move away from eachother with the fenders of the car reforming. The ability also affected the drivers/passengers in the vehicles as the damage that occurred to their molecules (the molecules that form themselves) was also reversed - keeping them alive. This ability was used again multiple times during this episode; Piper reversed an attack back at a Witch and again to fix the bearings in the basement ceiling broken by Chris. Category:Main Characters